YuGiOh: Pokemon Style
by Snowy Egypt
Summary: REDONE! Yugi and Yami have been having awesome dreams with two awesome dream characters; Ash and Pikachu. But one Saturday afternoon, the Kings of Games find out their friends aren't just in their dreams, and that "We all live in a Pokemon world".


Hey everyone! Long time no update! Snowy here! It's the end of SEN10R year for me, and as I gear up for College, I decided that I needed to kick my geek-ness back into overdrive. And what better way than to redo a fanfic! And not just any ol' fic, but a Pokemon/Yugioh crossover. I like to think that, in many ways, this new version of chapter 1 completely owns the old one. For one, it's longer. Not to mention the dialogue is a lot smoother. Hmm...I think I've covered everything, so on with the new!

_**Disclaimer**_: Snowy Egypt does not, under any circumstances, own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon. If she did, this crossover would be an actual TV special.

* * *

Chapter 1: Déjà Vu

In his room in the Kame Game Shop, Yugi Moto awoke to blinding sunlight, his reoccurring dream fresh on his mind. Fully alert, he jumped out of bed and briskly walked down the hall to the room where his other half slept. Slowly, he opened the door even though he knew the same dream had also just awoken the Pharaoh. Yami was sitting on the side of his bed looking at the wall across the room, seemingly lost in thought, a small smile on his face.

"Those scientists again?" Yugi quietly inquired.

"Yes. You were there too." Yami answered, still looking amused.

"How in the world did they capture us?"

"I don't know. I'm surprised we didn't escape like last time."

"Well, it's a good thing Ash and Pikachu were there!" Yugi chuckled as he plopped down next to Yami. "Who know what would've happened!"

"Agreed. I'm glad they weren't left behind like last time."

Ash and Pikachu. The dream friends who had recently had many dream adventures with the puzzle-wielders. The most current adventures had been involving extremely adept scientists. If they weren't trying to battle the dreamers, they had captured them, with Ash and his trusty companion as their only means of escape.

"But one thing still confuses me…" Yugi mused.

Yami knew just what Yugi was thinking. "Yes; that light. That…surge of energy. That's new for these dreams. I feel as if we were transforming. Then the light becomes blinding and we wake."

"What did your energy surge…feel like?" Yugi asked. "Mine felt cool, like I was swimming in the ocean."

"I don't really know how to describe it…" Yami trailed off. "It sort of felt like…I was one with all things."

Yugi looked at his other half in a mixture of awe and confusion. "'One with all things'? How do you figure that?"

"Oh boys!" a voice called out from the hall. "Breakfast is on the table!"

"Coming, Gramps!" Yugi called back.

The two duelists continued talking about the dream while getting dressed. Then both went downstairs to eat.

"Good morning you two." said Grandpa. "Dreaming of the yellow mouse again?"

Yugi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes, Gramps."

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot of him tonight. Know why?"

"We're…helping you in the shop today?" Yami answered.

"Correct, my boy! Today's sure to be very busy. There's some new Duel Monsters structure decks out today, along with a brand new upgraded version of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"Let's not forget the new Duel Pass upgrades." Yugi added.

"And the Dungeon Dice Monsters Wii and PS3 games." Yami stated.

"Those too! There'll be so much excitement today all you'll want to do tonight is sleep on the first thing your head touches. Now enjoy breakfast, but be quick about it. We open in an hour, and I've already seen some younger duelists hanging around."

With that, the old man half-walked, half-skipped out of the kitchen, causing both Yami and Yugi to chuckle. It wasn't every day that business promised to be action packed from the moment the door was open. So when Grandpa got word from Duke that pretty much everything released that month was coming out in one day, he spent the whole week preparing. To make matters even better, Duke agreed to keep his game shop open at select times, pretty much guaranteeing Mr. Moto the bulk of the sales that day.

"No, Mr. Moto, I insist!" Duke had said. "It's the least I could do to finally repay you after I tried to put you out of business."

Yugi finished his food first. After clearing off his spot, just for kicks, he went outside the side door of his home to sneak a peek at just how many young duelists had gathered.

"Um…Yami?" he called back through the door.

"Hmmph?" was the food filled reply.

"I think you'd better go call everyone…Just in case."

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0**

"What was he thinking! Did he WANT us to be crush under a sea of duelists and cards?"

"Pipe down, Joey! Less talking, more un-boxing!"

"Yes, Mr. Moto…"

To say the tiny shop was "about to burst" wouldn't be using a strong enough phrase. It was "about to explode and take half of Japan's dueling population with it". To try to make things run a bit smoother, the new releases had been split up and put in separate rooms; the structure decks were being sold by Gramps in the main shop, the new DDM board game was being bought in the living room with Yami as manager, Yugi (in order to show the clueless ones what to do) managed his room, which housed the duel pass software, and Yami's room held both the Wii and PS3 versions of the DDM video game, with Tristan in charge. Tea was outside directing duelist traffic, so to speak, and poor Joey had the grueling task of Storage Manager, restocking everything whenever it was needed.

"When I get my hands on Dice-boy, he'll wish he'd just opened for the whole day…" Joey mumbled as he opened another structure deck box.

**1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 0**

After a good 4 hours of non-stop customers, it was lunch time. Everyone chose this opportune time to close shop and relax before the afternoon shift, which promised to be less hectic. Yami had gone out to Burger World to get everyone food.

"Whew!" said Joey as he fell onto the living room couch. "Let me tell you guys, I never want to see another structure deck for the rest of my life."

"Same goes for me and video games, and I'd never thought I'd say that!" said Tristan.

Téa laughed. "Makes me glad I wanted to be greeter!"

"Well, now I know how to set up your Duel Pass Wi-Fi profile like I know my phone number." said Yugi as he entered the room. "I'll probably even be saying it in my sleep!"

"But at least we made tons of money, even if we're sore in the body or head." Téa said. "You'll probably have enough to buy a share of Kaiba Corp, Yugi!"

"Let's not get too carried away." Yugi chuckled. "But still, it was a good day today. I haven't seen Gramps this lively in a while."

"I'd rather see him a little less lively, no offence." mumbled Joey.

A door was heard sliding open in the distance, Yami being the person entering. He called everyone to the kitchen and started to pass out orders. Together, they all sat at the table to eat and talk about the wild day they all had.

After everyone was fed, Téa, Joey, and Tristan departed at the insistence of Yugi who promised that they'd done enough, and he, Yami, and Gramps could handle things until closing time at five. Once the gang had left, Yugi and Yami had some free time to themselves, Yugi choosing to go to his room to dive into the duel pass software a little more, and Yami choosing to stay in the living room to do some channel surfing. Seeing that there was nothing on, the Pharaoh resorted to looking through some booster packs he'd bought for himself. He was halfway through the 2nd pack when suddenly the strangest sensation in his mind stopped him in his tracks.

It was almost like a pulsating buzz. It made him feel drowsy; time seemed to slow down. He shook his head a little to try and get rid of the feeling, but it didn't help. Standing seemed to be hard to accomplish as well. The feeling started to grow, and with it, a feeling of foreboding. Nothing bad, he realized; just a feeling that something was coming…

"Yami!"

He blinked. Yugi was standing in front of him. "I take it by the blank look I saw you felt it too?"

Yami stood up. "Yeah…Whatever it was, it's different that anything I think we've ever sensed before."

"What do think is coming?"

Just then, the game shop door's bell rang. "Hello?" said a voice.

Yugi decided to go and tend to the customer. The stranger's back was turned when he entered the shop. By his clothes, he looked like a traveler, but he also looked like he was the same age as Yugi. And for some reason, he felt like the contents of the customer's backpack were…alive.

"Find anything interesting?" Yugi asked.

"All of this is!" he said, still looking at the packs of cards on the wall. "There's no talk of Duel Monsters at all where I'm from. In fact these are the first cards I've ever seen."

"Really? Wow…well we do have starter sets here, if you'd like to see one." Yugi said as he reached down into the counter cabinet to get a starter set and to track down the keys to the register.

"That'd be great! But I'm not buying it today. I'm new around here, and my friends and I just feel like sight-seeing today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Oh, that's fine. We'll hold one for you."

Yugi sat a set aside and grabbed one for show. After finding the keys, he stood up straight to face the customer, who had walked up to the front counter. To say he was shocked would've been an understatement. His customer's look was the same as well. Yugi didn't need to see the hat to recognize the person standing in front of him. He'd seen his face night after night for the past month.

"No way! ...Ash?"

"…Yugi?"

* * *

Yep, much better than the old chapter 1. You can actually scroll more on this one! And what is my fascination with starting my stories with dreams? XD

Just for clarification; Yes, Yami has a separate body. Not explaining way. Too tedious (I'm lazy) and not necessary (still lazy). The mind link will probably be present in later chapters.

I wrote this in a week, but I think it's okay for now. If you have any suggestions though, please let me know! I think I may go on the search for a beta, but I'm not too sure at this point. There are still many new FFN features I need to play with. And I have decided that Dawn will be in this story, mainly to cut down on main characters, but also because I like the Pokemon she has and use to own. Wherever the Anime is now is probably where I'll be getting her, as well as Ash's and Brock's, PKMN team from so I can stay current.

Surprisingly, chapter 2 is already being written! So keep an eye out. Hopefully I won't have another bazillion month hiatus. XD

(Oh, and try to bear with the random numbers in the middle of the chapter. They're the only things that will stay so scenes can be separated. I've been trying to put everything else, but FFN's doc manager keeps deleting it.)

Read and Review! ^__^


End file.
